Today, many users record video content of broadcast programs from television broadcasting to their recorders and play and view the video content at their convenient times. In general, advertisement videos are often inserted at given times in video content of broadcast programs.
Although being played, an advertisement video inserted in video content may diminish in advertising effect depending on when the video content is played. For example, if the season changes from the time of recording of the video content to the time of playing thereof, an advertisement video for a seasonal product is no longer effective. In order to deal with such a case, a technology is available which replaces a recorded advertisement video with other advertisement video and displays the replaced advertisement video when recorded video content is played. PTL 1 discloses a technology for replacing an advertisement video when recorded video content is played.